Hay todo de malo
by Kris Hart
Summary: Naruto pensando. Sakura observa y acepta que entre ella y Sasuke jamás habría algo, porque SAsuke no la eligió a ella, ella no era ni siquiera su mejor amiga. Naruto sí...Naru/Sasu. Conforme al manga.


Esta es una historia Naruto/Sasuke. Es el primero que realizo y a petición de una amiga, espero les guste pues no sabía bien como abordar esta pareja...

No creo hacerle una continuación, pero todo depende de lo que ustedes digan… así que si ustedes lo piden le continuo. 

Por cierto, está centrado en el manga actual, así q si no lo han leído puede contener Spoilers!

Dedicado a Patricia a la que tengo poco de conocer y la quiero mucho, espero te guste.

* * *

**HAY TODO DE MALO.**

**Por Kris Hart.**

Solía preguntarse que había de malo en querer tanto a una persona como él lo hacía con Sasuke.

Tsunade alguna vez le había advertido que habían ciertas relaciones que no dejaban nada bueno, y otras que a pesar de ser tan deseadas para uno, no eran recíprocas – "el amor de hermanos no siempre es recíproco Naruto"- pero había algo en la forma que se lo dijo que dejaba entrever el deseo de decir más de lo que había dicho realmente. Hasta hace poco, Naruto simplemente no había entendido.

Hoy por fin lo entiende. Antes solía preguntarse muchas cosas, entre ellas se preguntaba por qué de todas las personas que Sasuke querría asesinar para conseguir su magenkyou sharingan lo escogería a él. ¿Eso significaba que era él lo más cercano a su corazón, su mejor amigo acaso?

Hoy por fin que lo entiende ya no le importa más. Porque ese tipo de cosas pasan a un segundo plano cuando todas las personas a las que amas simplemente han muerto. Se han ido, como Sasuke también lo hizo, pero ellos no regresarán, como Sasuke tampoco lo hará.

Naruto sabe que no debe llorar porque él es un ninja y no cualquiera, es quién ha derrotado a Pain en justicia por sus seres queridos, pero eso y nada es lo mismo si al final lo único que queda son recuerdos de gente que no está más y anhelos por la gente que sabes que no llegará…

"Sasuke…" Naruto no pudo evitar susurrar.

"Sasuke…" Otra vez Naruto no pudo evitar susurrar.

"Sasuke…" Naruto susurró por última vez.

Entonces calló y no dijo más. Realmente él no había dicho más que esas tres palabras en toda esa tarde. Llevaba todo el día sentado a las orillas de Konoha sobre una roca en completa soledad y aún así no había hecho más que el mínimo ruido que se requiere al respirar, eso y _su _nombre tres veces.

"¿Por qué no regresaba?" Se preguntaba Naruto en sus pensamientos, "¿por qué? ¿Acaso no había escuchado ya lo que había sucedido con Konoha? ¿Lo que había sucedido con Kakashi?, seguramente lo había escuchado… Pain debió haber avisado ya a Akatsuki al haber fallado en capturar el kyubi". Pero Sasuke ni siquiera se había parado en Konoha por curiosidad o tristeza, ni nostalgia… a Naruto le parecía que su amigo, su mejor amigo, simplemente ya no sentía nada por su país ni por nadie de allí, ni siquiera por él. Naruto se entristeció aún más.

-¿Lo extrañas, verdad Naruto? - preguntó de repente una voz femenina desde las sombras del bosque, que poco a poco iba revelando la figura de Sakura.

-Sí. – Naruto dijo por la inercia de sus pensamientos anteriores, por ello no se detuvo a pensar a quién se refería exactamente.

-Yo sé que sí, yo también. Nos volvimos más cercanos estos últimos años, ¿sabes?, realmente Kakashi fue un gran hombre, pero no podemos detenernos a llorar ahora Naruto, Akatsuki sigue allá fuera, y nosotros hemos perdido a tantos ninjas, Tsunade está enferma y débil, y bien sabemos que Pain y los demás no tardarán en volver a atacar. Debemos hacer algo, no solo por nosotros Naruto, se lo debemos a Jiraiya, Kakashi, Shizune, Hinata… ¿lo sabes verdad? ¿Si sabes que Hinata te amaba?, me lo dijo muchos días antes que llegaras, pero juré guardar el secreto. – terminó Sakura con tristeza, realmente eran tantos los muertos y tan poco el tiempo para llorarlos, ella amaba tremendamente a Naruto (como amigo) y le dolía verlo así todas las tardes desde la invasión de Pain, meses atrás. Ya se había cansado de esperar, ahora ella había decidido actuar y hablar con él, decirle lo que ambos sabían de antemano. Porque ambos eran ninjas, ese era el camino ninja, y esa era su desición: vivir para morir por su país.

Entonces Sakura calló y no dijo más. Realmente ella no pensó en hablar con él esa misma tarde pero él llevaba todo el día sentado sobre esa roca (que desde el centro de Konoha se podía observar) sin decir nada, ni hacer nada, hasta que lo vió mover los labios y decir _su _nombre tres veces y supo que era el momento.

- Lo sé. Sé que me amaba- dijo Naruto, después de unos minutos, en un susurro que sonó increíblemente a un lamento. Para Sakura, quién siempre había sido demasiado sensible para ser ninja, ese "lo sé", llevaba en sí mismo no sólo el conocimiento de aceptar una verdad, sino la culpabilidad que se carga al cometer un pecado.

Sakura sabía qué pecado era ese.

Naruto quería a Hinata, como una compañera ninja, más que una compañera ninja. La quería como amiga.

Pero no la amaba. No podía. A Naruto le dolía no amar a alguien que merecía ser amado con la misma intensidad. No amar a Hinata le llenaba de culpa, y sobre todo, a Naruto le estaba matando el pecado de amar a alguien más que no era quién había dado la vida por él.

Sakura sabía quién era. Sabía quién era su pecado, su culpa, su nostalgia, su recuerdo más íntimo, Sakura lo sabía bien porqué compartían el mismo dolor con el mismo nombre, _su_ nombre.

El dolor llamado amor, y su nombre era Sasuke.

Así como ella había visto nacer y morir minutos antes en los labios de Naruto "Sasuke" tres veces, así ella había estado llamándolo por años. Sakura dudaba que Naruto supiera con qué intensidad había estado llamándolo, realmente a Sakura le confundía mucho(desde siempre) la extraña simbiosis e intimidad que había entre ellos, siempre pensó que era una amistad o una hermandad lo que compartían. Nunca hubiera pensado de Naruto que Sasuke era más que un hermano. Una necesidad.

-Aún no entiendo por qué me escogió a mí y no a ti, digo, para matar y conseguir su sharingan. –dijo Naruto de la nada con clara confusión, la cual parecía recurrente en él los últimos días pensó Sakura.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Sakura sin muchas ganas, realmente se sentía enferma y triste no quería estar más allí. Quería regresar a lo que quedaba del hospital y enterrarse en enfermos y papeles, no quería pensar, mucho menos sentir.

- Siempre creí que él sentía más por ti de lo que mostraba, me daba celos. Creí que estarían juntos algún día. – continuó con sinceridad Naruto.

-¿Quién?- preguntó Sakura con desinterés.

-Sasuke.

Ella rió con ganas, sorprendentemente le salió natural a pesar de la falta de práctica. Naruto en serio era un _dobe_, un tonto despistado y bocón. Era realmente el ser más dulce que pudo haber conocido.

-Naruto, lo único que Sasuke sentía de más por mí, era su interminable hastío hacia mi persona… - contestó Sakura con tranquilidad y un brillo juguetón en sus eternamente tristes ojos verdes.

- Eso no es cierto, creo que realmente le importabas. – insistió Naruto con convicción. Él sabía que Sasuke regresaría algún dia, Sakura debía saberlo también. "Ellos le importaban, ¿ó no?" le invadió la pregunta repentinamente, y Naruto temió contestarse.

- Tal vez, pero creo que el que realmente importaba para él, eres tú. – dijo Sakura alejándose cada vez más de Naruto e internándose nuevamente hacia el bosque. Naruto no lo notó. Todo el tiempo que Sakura miraba su perfil, Naruto mantuvo el rostro volteado observando al horizonte. – Después de todo fue a ti a quién escogió para matar ¿recuerdas?

- Tal vez. Pero eso fue hace tanto, a veces creo que no regresará. ¿Tú qué crees? - preguntó sin verla. Lo único que Naruto quería ver en esos momentos era el horizonte y el suave sol metiéndose detrás de las montañas.

-Dije que creo que el que realmente importaba para él eres tu ¿o no? – repitió con cierta amargura Sakura. Pero Naruto no lo notó otra vez.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a que Sasuke no es de los que deja atrás a quienes realmente le importan, pareciera que sí. Pareciera que es un descastado y cruel, pero hay más debajo de todo eso… - contestó Sakura con pasión y fé ciega y después terminó en un susurro - no lo sé, puede que me equivoque, lo mío son suposiciones realmente, pero me gusta creer que él no es de los que olvidan.

Entonces ambos callaron. Sólo por unos minutos pues Naruto volteó de la nada y dijo: "A mí también me gusta creer eso…" y al percatarse que Sakura se había marchado, con ingenuidad la llamó buscándola con la mirada en los alrededores, "¿Sakura?", Naruto volvió a preguntar más alto pero no recibió respuesta. Entonces de la nada creyó haber visto una sombra aproximarse desde el bosque, y dio por sentado que era Sakura, cuando al escuchar más atentamente la pisada imperceptible (para el oído no entrenado), supo que ese caminar no era el de Sakura, mucho menos el de una mujer.

Se puso en guardia, algo en el le alertaba y le decía "corre" pero no lo hizo, se quedó. También había algo en él que le decía "quédate" y así lo hizo.

Había algo en la forma de caminar del sujeto desconocido que le parecía tan familiar… le recordaba a alguien. Entonces, una brisa que venía del lado este en sentido contrario a Naruto, le llevó la respuesta a su nariz. Junto con el olor a madera, humedad y tierra, venía mezclado una esencia a carne y sudor, alcohol y… "Sasuke", pronunció Naruto al verlo surgiendo, esta vez claramente, del bosque oscuro.

"Naruto". Se le escuchó decir al sujeto (ahora no tan desconocido) con esa voz profunda y fría y todo alrededor cayó en pedazos para Naruto.

Solía preguntarse que había de malo en querer tanto a una persona como él lo hacía con Sasuke. Hoy por fin lo entiende. Ahora, por fin lo entiende.

¿Puedes tu entenderlo también?

* * *

REVIEWS?¡??

Push the button, don't push the button… 

PUSH THE BUTTON!


End file.
